


Father and Son

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [167]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Good Joey - Freeform, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A Disney-esque ending to Bendy and the Ink Machine.





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: the staff are all OK.

After a long journey downward, Henry had finally found Joey in the Ink Demon's lair. The demon itself had already been dispelled, leaving the two of them alone with the three Toons.

"You came back."

Henry nodded. "Yes, I did. And I've seen what became of the studio."

Dropping his axe, he folded his arms and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "More importantly, I know exactly what you were trying to do, Dad."

All three Toons looked at each other. Joey had two children, they knew that, but they had no idea that Henry was Joey's son.

"Believe me, I should be angry with what you did," Henry went on. "What sane man would summon a demon and let him have the run of this place? Never mind the whole business with the Ink Machine--bringing Bendy and his friends into the real world was always your dream, but you've seen what else it created."

There was silence for a moment, in which memories of the corrupt ink copies ran through the minds of all present. After Joey's death, there was no one to keep an eye on the Ink Machine, resulting in a disaster that strongly reminded Henry of what happened in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. (He had always enjoyed that short.)

Finally, Henry spoke again.

"I know you weren't the same since Linda died," Henry said. "And you were trying to bring her back. But in doing so, you let that monster's power take hold of this place, corrupting all the happy memories and replacing them with lies."

Joey bowed his head in shame. "You're right. After Linda succumbed to...to that disease...I was out of my mind with grief. I'd been trying to find a way to make Bendy real without hurting anyone, but I knew there was no earthly or benevolent power that could resurrect your sister. So I sought out darker powers, foolish enough to believe I could make them do my bidding."

Henry gave Joey a sad smile as he placed a hand on the ghost's shoulder. "You're far from the first one to make that mistake. And you're far from the first parent to do something crazy after losing a kid. Like I said, I should be angry. But I understand."

Reaching out, Henry embraced Joey. Not only had the man been a wonderful father to him, but he'd also taught the rest of the Sillyvision crew just what belief could accomplish. He taught them that dreams did come true.

And no amount of false memories could make him stop loving his dad.

Just then, a faint glow surrounded Joey. Breaking the hug, he smiled.

"It's time for me to go," he said. "Linda's waiting. Take good care of the Toons, OK Henry?"

"I will, Dad. I promise."

Smiling contentedly, Joey closed his eyes and faded away, finally at peace.


End file.
